


sucking off Tommy

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	sucking off Tommy

Chuckie is sucking off Tommy DICKLES. "I'm gay, Tommy." Chuckies mumbles as he has COCK GARGLING in his mouth. "Chuckie I'm gay." Tommy mumbles as he has Chuckies COCK GARGLING in his mouth.


End file.
